


Late Night Promises

by waterandspice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterandspice/pseuds/waterandspice
Summary: Late in the evening, Dean tells you his plans for the future.





	Late Night Promises

“You know…” Dean took a sip from his beer. He and (Y/N) dangled their legs over the edge of a small cliff with the headlights of the Impala behind them keeping their figures illuminated in the dark. (Y/N) eyed him without turning her head and continued to face straight ahead. Between her fingers, she held her own beer bottle, but unlike Dean, she had barely taken a sip. 

“I know what?” She finally bit and asked him to continue his train of thought. A small smirk played on Dean’s lips. “Not a lot,” he snorted. (Y/N) pursed her lips and frowned. She wanted to curse for not seeing the comment coming but instead kept her mouth shut up after sarcastically muttering ‘haha’. He was always the jokester. She loved it though. Half of the time she could keep a neutral expression when Dean struck his punchlines and comments, the other times she would burst out with a loud laugh, but she was always found what he said funny. He seemed to have a knack for knowing what would appeal to her sense of humour. 

“Seriously though,” Dean started again. “I’m going to marry you one day.” 

The statement came so out of the blue (Y/N) would have spat out any drink in her mouth if she had been drinking. She stared out at the forest below them, her frown deeper. “You’re pissed,” she concluded. It was the only explanation. 

“No, I’m not.” Dean didn’t sound drunk. He actually sounded genuine. “One day, in the far… far future, when we’re old, I’m going to marry you.” He spoke in his calm voice, but it was hard to tell what he was thinking. 

“I thought you weren’t staying alive long enough to get old.” She tried to joke to clear the awkward air by chuckling. Was it getting warm? (Y/N) felt warm. Dean must have thought this was a joke or something, but he didn’t seem to have a punchline coming. “Well, I’ll marry you before I die.” He sounded determined now as if nothing she said would change his mind. He drank the last of his beer and snatched (Y/N)’s from her grasp. She didn’t seem to notice and said, “Don’t say things you don’t mean.” 

“Damn it, (Y/N). I mean it!” He scooted to face her fully and pointed an accusing finger at her. “(Y/N) (L/N) I will marry you if it’s the last thing I do.” 

“What if I don’t want to marry you?” She raised her eyebrows teasingly. With a little dramatics, they were able to clear the uneasiness and joke together. 

“I’ll convince you.” He countered.

“What if I’m not around?”

“I’ll find you.” 

“That’s kind of creepy.” 

Finally, Dean scowled. She could be so stubborn when she wanted to be. “So you’re just going to give your life up as a bachelor that quickly?” She knew Dean would never be able to commit to someone for life. 

“Woah, woah. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. We’ll cross that bridge when we get there, (Y/N). I ain’t about to change up my whole life just yet.” Dean laughed softly but despite his lightheartedness with everything he said, he was serious. (Y/N) was the girl he saw himself with for the rest of his life. She made every day worth waking up to and all he ever wanted was to see her smile. That’s what marriage was about anyway, right? Dean knew himself well, which was why he didn’t want to start anything with her just yet. 

(Y/N) shook her head and smiled. “I’m going to get some sleep in the car.” She stood and patted his shoulder. “Goodnight, Dean.” She said solemnly. Dean watched her walk away and smiled to himself. “Night, (Y/N).” 


End file.
